gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ajolote
"The Ajolote" it is the twenty-third episode of the Season 6 of the series "The Awesome World of Johnny". Sypnosis The Rainersons are indigenous from St. Pedro, Soteapan. Characters Main Characters *Louise (debut) *Chris (debut) *Sandra (debut) *Frankie (debut) *Harper (debut) *Shawn (debut) *Daisy (debut) *Sophie (debut) *Charles (debut) *Henrry (debut) Supporting Characters *William (debut) *Professor Frank (debut) *Professor Lynn (debut) *Derek (debut) *Professor Lawrence (debut) *Belinda (debut) *Craig (debut) *Mike (debut) *Sunny (debut) *Joel (debut) *Ruben (debut) *Zack (debut) *Julian (debut) *Morris (debut) *Principal Roger (debut) *Flor (debut) *Harry (debut) *Kurt and Leslie (debut) *Tommy (debut) *Candy (debut) *Horace (debut) *Jerome (debut) *Cece (debut) *Victoria (debut) *Gordon (debut) *Kendall (debut) *Olmec Head Ricky (debut) *Itzel (debut) *Sofia (debut) *Naomi (debut) *Mason (debut) *Sheldon (debut) *Zara (debut) *Milo (debut) *Simon (debut) *Matias (debut) *Janette (debut) *Polly (debut) *Rusty (debut) *Gus (debut) *Damien (debut) *Zoey (debut) *Edd (debut) *Cindy (debut) *Edgar (debut) *Cheeseburger Noah (debut) *Max (debut) *Sammy (debut) *Jordan (debut) *Chad (debut) *Pumpkin Head Shane (debut) *Keyla (debut) *Adam (debut) *Charlie (debut) *Danielle (debut) *Percy (debut) *Jenny (debut) *Balthazar (debut) *Jake and Jaine (debut) *Coconut Jayden (debut) *Dean (debut) *Xochitl (debut) *Rosalina (debut) *Librarian Owl (debut) *Professor Jose (debut) *Coach Rex (debut) *Gina (debut) *Dr. Lindsay (debut) *Salvador (debut) Minor Characters *Bobby (debut) *Sarah (debut) *Crazy Chicken (debut) *Leonard (debut) *Jude (debut) *Samuel (debut) *Tom (debut) *Totonac Book Kids (debut) *Bert (debut) *Caroline (debut) *Kenth (debut) *Cliff (debut) *Helen (debut) *Ollie (debut) *Tenorio (debut) *Juanito (debut) *Amadeuz (debut) *Marvin (debut) *Totonac Witch Doctor (debut) *Troy and Lynn (debut) *Ulises (debut) *Olivia (debut) *Totonac Ball Game Players (debut) *Bertha (debut) *Mr. Snaps (debut) *Evil Bison (debut) *Ruby (debut) *Augustine (debut) *Kasey (debut) *Terry (debut) *Little Butterfly (debut) *Darwin (debut) *Miguel (debut) *Jason and Chelsea (debut) *Coconut Eddie (debut) *Augusto (debut) *Leon (debut) *Josh (debut) *Clarisa (debut) *Phineas (debut) *Seth (debut) *Lindsay (debut) *Nacho (debut) *Matilda (debut) *Martha (debut) *Toby (debut) *Willow (debut) *Carl (debut) *Owen (debut) *Gork (debut) *Isabel (debut) *Skye (debut) *Crazy Chicken's Chicks (debut) *Ramon (debut) *Archie (debut) *Totonac Blue Corn Person (debut) *Totonac Guards (debut) *Dr. Lewis (debut) *J.J. (debut) *Mr. Shadow (debut) *Skeleton People (debut) *Hugo (debut) *Gail (debut) *Rowan (debut) *Totonac Workers (debut) *Jay (debut) *Totonac Spooky Ghost Man (debut) *Dakota (debut) *Joyce (debut) *Zach (debut) *Theodore (debut) *Josue (debut) *Clara (debut) *Totonac Ball Game Players (debut) *Jordan (debut) *Angela (debut) *Spooky Creatures (debut) *Totonac Dancers (debut) *Totonac Musicians (debut) *Totonac Bands (debut) *Totonac Lamb Dancer (debut) *Gill (debut) *Horace (debut) *Jerry (debut) *Totonac Flyers (debut) *El Chile Picante (debut) *Edd Clones (debut) *Mayor of St. Pedro, Soteapan (debut) *Olmec Golem (debut) *Sara (debut) *Diesel (debut) *Gabe (debut) *Steven (debut) *Bella (debut) *Cassidy (debut) *Coconut Randy (debut) *Coconut Lily (debut) *Katie (debut) *Rodney (debut) *Kevin (debut) *Joe the Hobbo (debut) *Larry (debut) *Gilbert (debut) *Izzy (debut) *Totonac Citizens (debut) *Pizza Sheriff (debut) *McGuffin Cop (debut) *Smoothie Cop (debut) *Corn Dog Cop (debut) *Mozzarella Sticks (debut) *Noodles Cup Chief (debut) *Reggie (debut) *Zeke (debut) *James (debut) *Sam (debut) *Rush (debut) *Leslie (debut) *Martin (debut) *Rochelle (debut) *Jack (debut) *Pablo (debut) *Jackie (debut) *Lucas (debut) *Kelly (debut) *Earl (debut) *Lorenzo (debut) *Loretta (debut) *Amy (debut) *Felix (debut) *Marcus (debut) *Terrence (debut) *Molly (debut) *Simon (debut) *Kassie (debut) *Luis (debut) *Madison (debut) *Russell (debut) *Cat (debut) *Walter (debut) *Totonac Paramerics (debut) *Lawrence (debut) *Katerine (debut) *Rose (debut) *Edward (debut) *Jeremy (debut) *Anthony (debut) *Cooper (debut) *Cody and Janice (debut) *Lars (debut) *Dennis (debut) *Marlon (debut) *Dr. Chuy (debut) *Eagle Knight (debut) *Jaguar (debut) *Dominic (debut) *Mr. Jalapeno (debut) *Boris (debut) *Wendell (debut) *Erick (debut) *Donny (debut) *Belson (debut) *Marine (debut) *Todd (debut) *Chuck (debut) *Jayden (debut) *Star (debut) *Rick (debut) *Josh (debut) *Raymon (debut) *Frank (debut) *Grace (debut) *Chris (debut) *Lewis (debut) *Drew (debut) *Don Rupert (debut) *Ben (debut) *Bruce (debut) *Bridgitte (debut) *Mr. Snowman (debut) *Lincon (debut) *Wallance (debut) *Darren (debut) *Vicky (debut) *Fred (debut) *Janice (debut) *Kaz (debut) Transcript TBA Trivia Category:The Awesome World of Johnny Season 6 Category:Episodes